Networked video games are an established art as represented by USPTO patent Class/Subclass 463-41, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,184 (Tanskanen). It is known for networked client terminals to exchange status messages indicating object movement as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,437,777 (Kamachi et al.) and 6,570,563 (Honda). It is also known for personal computers to exchange messages through an Internet server providing Instant Messaging (IM) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,421 (Appelman). It is also known for maps and other graphics to be displayed on an LCD in a portable game system linked to a video game console as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,070 (Tomizawa).